


Of Mermaids & Magic

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Boys Will Be Boys, Castiel is Thirteen, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Castiel, Gay Character, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mermaid Dean, Shy Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re thinking a lot.” Cas squared his jaw, shifting his focus yet again to the floorboard. Dean’s fingers snaked carefully around his wrist. Cas didn’t flinch, but Dean did feel a ripple go through him. “Hey, look at me.” Castiel’s beautiful eyes were wet not unlike the beautiful water. “You aren’t any of those things those boys say. Well, except one thing.”</p><p>Or the one where Dean is part-fish, Cas is human, and they're best friends until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mermaids & Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the question posed to J2M2 at DallasCon, "Would you rather be a mermaid or a faerie?"
> 
> Warning: I wrote this in about an hour. Lightly edited. Any mistakes are my own.

“Cas, are you a faerie?”

Cas kicks a loose pebble into the murky water below his feet. He doesn’t have to say anything for Dean to tell that he’s dismayed, and Dean can’t help but feel responsible in a way. _Guilt, anger, sorrow,_ these must be the inducements his father warned him about all over one boy—a human.

When his father met his mother, he cautioned her of the many things humans would inflict on a creature like her. He told her that they all stemmed from those three emotions—temptresses he called them—and that they had nothing to do with her; that humans were complexities from birth, flawed and messy like their primate ancestors.

He found Cas to be the exception to that idea. Cas wasn’t flawed. Cas, with those baby blues as wide and vast as his kingdom and that—messy, yes, but artfully so—dark hair that curled around his ears and neck like seaweed swept to shore. Cas, so wise beyond his years, yet so virgin in his soul. He’d watch him blossom into the man that both their dads would be proud of through many laughs and tears. A man not flawed, but rather unique; someone who loved beyond his capabilities.

But for now, he watches the boy struggle for words as Dean props himself further up the creaky dock until his glistening bronze and stippled shoulders are exposed. His eyes bob up and down like a buoy in the ocean, not quite registering Dean. “No, but the boys at school think I am.”

Dean isn’t quite sure what to do with that. To him, faeries were creatures that embodied magic, grace, and beauty, but the way that Castiel said it made it sound unmistakably like a derogation. “What else do the boys say?”

“Nothing, jus’ that I’m worthless and pathetic,” Cas replied, eyes trained on a splinter in the wood. Dean wants to say a thousand things, but more than anything, he wants to be closer to him. Having a fishtail isn’t exactly convenient when you’re hopelessly in love with someone with opposable legs. Instead, he ends up slurping up a big gulp of water and spitting it dead-on Castiel’s wrinkled forehead. Cas jumped back, appalled. At least now he’s looking at him. “Hey! What was that for?”

“For thinking what those boys think.”

Cas crossed his arms with an exalted huff. “I don’t think anything.”

“Really?” Dean tested, poking his knee. “Because you sure look like you’re thinking a lot.” Cas squared his jaw, shifting his focus yet again to the floorboard. Dean’s fingers snaked carefully around his wrist. Cas didn’t flinch, but Dean did feel a ripple go through him. “Hey, look at me.” Castiel’s beautiful eyes were wet not unlike the beautiful water. “You aren’t any of those things those boys say. Well, except one thing.”

Cas’s eyebrows tightened, not unlike the first time he saw Dean. “What?”

“You are a faerie,” Dean replied, deep and sincere, “beautiful beyond your wildest imagination.” Castiel’s lips turned up at that despite them being glazed with tears. “And I’m going to kiss you now.” And _there_ was that big gummy smile he was hoping for.

And then that big gummy smile was on his lips, testing and tasting and exploring but overall loving. Cas’s lips were chapped and slightly cracked, but Dean didn’t mind the parchedness for once. He had the boy he’s so desperately coveted in his arms, his hair, his face…

Despite living in an icy milieu, Dean felt like he was on fire when they withdrew. Cas looked equally as red. He took pity on his lower lip, rosy and plump, that he’d suckled on like a newborn.

There was only one way to cool off.

That time when Dean spits saltwater on Cas’s face, they end up doing far more than kissing.


End file.
